Single Red Maple Leaf
by Shizuka Shirakawa
Summary: You only treasure something until you've lost it. One-shot, R&R please.


Author's note : haii, saya baru di fanfic jurusan vocaloid ini. saya bikin fic ini gara2 terinspirasi sama Akahitoha- Megurine Luka danjuga saya nak terimaaaaa Luka sama cowok rambut hitam di PV nya! XD makanya saya buat ficini. saya pikir kalo Gakupo yang gantikan cowok rambut hitam itu mungkin cocok, kan Gakupo samurai gitu, cocok sama era nya wekekekeke. smoga fic ini berkenan dan dpt menghibur pembaca, ditunggu review nya ya :D

desclaimer: I don't own vocaloid at all

pairing: Gakupo x Luka, sedikit Miku x Kaito

rated: T (ndak tau caranya nge rate)

type: one-shot

Luka's POV

'_you only treasure something once you have lost it'_ awalnya kukira kata-kata itu hanyalah kata-kata yang terlalu penuh dengan kiasan yang berlebihan. Aku tak pernah tahu jika kalimat itu memang benar adanya.

Siang itu matahari bersinar dengan teriknya tepat di atas kepala. Saat itu aku sedang duduk di paviliun belakang rumah yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari halaman rumah yang banyak ditumbuhi pohon-pohon maple besar yang kini daunnya telah memerah dan mulai berguguran satu per satu. Musim gugur kembali tiba, angin sejuk yang membawa guguran daun itupun melesat melewatiku. Samar-samar aku dapat mendengar derap langkah kaki tergesa-gesa diiringi siulan riang yang merdu. Tanpa perlu melihat ke sosok yang sedang menghampiriku sekarang aku sudah tahu siapa itu.

"Luka-chaaan! Hai, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" suara itu berasal dari sahabatku, Miku, si pecinta negi. Di belakangnya aku dapat melihat sosok pemuda berambut biru yang sepertinya sejak tadi terus mengekor di belakang Miku.

"Oh, seperti biasa aku baik-baik saja, miku-chan." Jawabku asal sekenanya. Tapi sepertinya jawaban yang barusan kuberikan tidak membuatnya puas. Gadis itupun cemberut dan lalu beranjak mendekatiku untuk duduk tepat di sampingku.

"Oh, ayolah, Luka-chan. Duduk melamun di paviliun, jalan seperti zombie di siang hari, tidur seperti orang mati di malam hari dan bangun di pagi hari seperti orang yang baru bangun dari koma selama bertahun-tahun, apakah semua itu yang kau maksud dengan 'baik-baik saja?'" aku hanya terdiam, tidak menjawab ucapan Miku. Ia benar, sepertinya belakangan ini aku terlalu banyak bertingkah aneh.

"Maaf kalau beberapa hari ini tingkahku jadi sedikit aneh, aku hanya merasa tidak mood, itu saja." Dari ujung penglihatanku, aku yakin Miku baru saja melongo mendengar jawabanku. Aku yankin ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk mematahkan statementku barusan, namun sepertinya ia kehilangan kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan itu. Sebagai gantinya ia kemudian bangkit berdiri, lalu menarik sebelah lenganku untuk ikut berdiri juga. Aku pun menuruti ajakannya itu lalu mengikutinya menuruni tangga paviliun.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau cerahkan pikiranmu sejenak. Kusarankan kau jalan-jalan di sekitar halaman rumahmu dulu untuk menikmati angin musim gugur yang sejuk ini sambil me-refreshing pikiranmu." Aku pun mengangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan Miku dan Kaito yang tetap duduk termenung di paviliun. Samar-samar dari kejauhan aku dapat mendengar perbincangan mereka.

"Kau yakin ia akan baik-baik saja, Miku-chan?" Tanya pemuda berambut biru itu dengan nada cemas yang hanya dijawab dengan derakan angkat bahu Miku.

"Entahlah, kau dengar sendiri kan apa yang Luka-chan katakan tadi? Ia merasa hanya bertingkah selama beberapa hari saja. Apakah menurutmu selama ini itu baginya hanyalah beberapa hari?"

Kaito tertengun, ia mencoba berpikir namun tak menemukan satu jawaban pun di benaknya.

"Sepertinya Luka-san masih hidup dan tidak ingin beranjak dari hari itu."

Aku pun terus berjalan, entah kemana kakiku membawaku. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan kata-kata Kaito yang sempat kudengar tadi. _"Sepertinya Luka-san masih hidup dan tidak ingin beranjak dari hari itu." _ Sepertinya ia benar. Aku jelas sadar aku bertingkah seperti ini bukan hanya dalam hitungan hari saja, melainkan sudah bertahun-tahun. Aku sadar sepenuhnya akan hal itu. Tapi aku tak bisa menemukan sesuatu yang dapat menyembuhkan tingkah anehku ini. Mungkin hanya _dia_ yang bisa.

Tanpa sadar, aku telah tiba di tempat yang seharusnya tidak kukunjungi ini (begitu kata Miku). Aku menghampiri pohon maple besar yang menjulang tinggi di depanku. Seluruh daunnya sudah jatuh ke tanah. Tepat di depan pohon itu terdapat sebuah katana berwarna ungu yang tertancap ke tanah. Tentunya benda itu mengingatkanku pada banyak hal.

Aku masih ingat jelas seperti apa masa-masa itu. Semua momen-momen itu terekam dengan jelas di ingatanku. Ingin sekali rasanya kembali ke masa-masa itu. Tapi aku harus hidup di realita bahwa memutar balik waktu itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

_**Flashback…. **_

_Aku masih ingat dengan jelas hari itu. Hari pertama aku bertemu dengannya. Saat itu aku adalah gadis yang sangat aktif dibandingkan dengan Miku. Aku suka sekali memanjat pohon maple yang sangat tinggi di dekat paviliun rumah, lalu duduk di salah satu dahan pohon yang kurasa kuat menahan berat badanku. Awalnya aku santai-santai saja duduk di atas dahan itu, namun aku mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Aku merasa dahan yang sedang kududuki ini semakin lama semakin melengkung kebawah. Apakah itu hanya perasaanku saja? Entahlah, sepertinya tidak, karena tak lama kemudian aku mendengar teriakan seseorang yang berdiri tepat di bawahku. _

"_heeeeiiiiii~ dahannya mau patah, ayo cepat turun, nona!" seru seorang laki-laki berambut ungu yang terlihat cemas. Ia mengenakan jinbaori yang mayoritas berwarna putih, rambut ungunya yang panjang itu diikat ke belakang dan hanya menyisakan beberapa helai rambut yang tergurai karena terlalu pendek untuk diikat, dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah pedang katana nya yang ia ikatkan di pinggang kirinya. Aku tak pernah melihat anak laki-laki seumuranku membawa pedang katana kemana-mana seperti dirinya. Dia terlihat seperti samurai kecil._

"_heeeiiii~ anda dengar tidak?" teriakannya sekali lagi membuyarkan lamunanku._

"_ya ya aku dengar. Aku akan turun sekarang." _

_Aku mulai merangkak mundur, bodohnya aku saat itu, kakiku terselip lalu aku merasakan tubuhku oleng dan terjatuh. Aku hanya menutup mataku rapat-rapat, mempersiapkan mental untuk merasakan sakitnya mencium tanah. Namun momen yang kutunggu-tunggu tak datang. Lalu aku mulai membuka mataku pelan-pelan. _

"_heiii nona, jangan bergerak terlebih dahulu, aku akan memanjat untuk menolong anda!" laki-laki itupun mulai memanjat, namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya seketika. Aku pun heran. _

"_katanya mau naik? Kenapa berhenti? Kau pasti takut ketinggian, ya kan?" cemoohku tanpa sadar. _

"_bukan begitu nona manis, lihat, anda tergantung di dahan yang sudah hamper patah, sebentar lagi pasti dahannya patah. Jika aku memanjat, lalu siapa yang akan menangkap anda jika dahannya patah? Makanya lebih baik aku menunggu anda di bawah saja sampai dahannya patah." _

_Samara-samar aku dapat melihatnya tertawa pelan. Mendengar jawaban seperti itu tentunya ia seperti melecehkan kemampuanku. Aku pun terus meronta-ronta, tapi dahan yang menggantungku tetap tidak bergerak. Aku melihat ia duduk tepat di bawahku, lalu mendongak ke atas memandangiku seperti memandang buah apel yang akan segera jatuh ke pangkuannya._

"_jangan lihat ke ataaas! Kau mengintip! Dasar mesum!" aku yakin mukaku pasti memerah. Siapa sih yang tidak malu diperhatikan laki-laki yang tidak kau kenal dari bawah? _

"_eh? Bu-bukan…a-aku tidak bermaksud-" _

_KREEEEKKK_

_BUGH_

_Aku pun jatuh menimpa laki-laki itu hingga ia terbaring di atas tanah yang telah ditutupi oleh daun-daun kemerahan yang berguguran. Aku segera bangkit lalu duduk di sampingnya. Aku dapat melihatnya mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya yang membentur tanah dengan keras ketika ia menangkapku jatuh tadi. _

"_anda tidak apa-apa, nona?" Tanya nya sambil melihat kedua mataku lekat-lekat. _

"_tentu, aku kan ahli memanjat, tentunya aku pasti tahu bagaimana caranya untuk turun dengan mulus." Jawabku dengan bangga sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebarku. Namun ternyata ia membalasnya dengan tawa yang meledak. _

"_ahahahaha, ya ya ya, mulus bagi anda, tidak mulus bagi yang menangkap, ahahahaha." _

_Aku hanya diam saja sambil terus cemberut, aku mencibirkan bibirku, menandakan aku mulai marah. Ia pun kemudian berhenti tertawa. _

"_ma-maaf, nona." _

"_berhenti memanggilku nona! Aku bukan nona mu!" jawabku ketus. _

"_lalu aku harus memanggil anda apa, nona?" _

"_namaku Megurine Luka, dan untuk yang ke dua kali kukatakan padamu berhenti memanggilku nona!"_

"_baiklah nona Megurine, salam kenal, namaku Kamui Gakupo." _

"_Kamui-san, untuk yang ke tiga kalinya kukatakan padamu berhenti memanggilku nona!" _

"_baik, nona Megurine, asalkan anda memanggilku juga dengan Gakupo, aku akan berhenti memanggil anda nona." _

_Orang ini menyebalkan sekali sih. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya, tetapi ia sudah bertingkah seolah-olah telah mengenalku bertahun-tahun yang lalu. _

"_baiklah Gakupo, sekarang bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku nona?" _

"_tentu saja, Luka-chama." Jawabnya riang sambil tersenyum lebar. Harus kuakui, terkadang senyumnya itulah salah satu unsur yang kuperlukan untuk tetap semangat setiap hari. _

_Aku juga masih ingat, saat itu aku dan Miku sedang bermain bersama di paviliun belakang rumah. Saat itu Miku sangat terobsesi dengan rambut yang dikuncir. Rambutnya sendiri telah ia kuncir dua, menjuntai panjang di lantai kayu paviliun. Saat itu aku sedang berusaha untuk menolak ajakan, rengekan, bahkan paksaannya untuk menguncir rambutku. _

"_ayolah, Luka-chan, aku yakin sekali kau pasti terlihat sangat mempesona jika rambutmu dikuncir!" katanya sambil bangkit berdiri, mendekatkan kedua tangannya yang memegang sehelai pita putih untuk diikatkan di rambutku. Aku pun ikut bangkit berdiri lalu melarikan diri ke arah yang lain untuk menghindari kejaran Miku. _

"_ahaha, tidak terima ka-aw!" seruku ketika menabrak seseorang, maklum saat itu aku tidak melihat jalan, yang kuperhatikan hanyalah Miku agar aku dapat terus menjaga jarak darinya. _

"_Gakupo-san, tangkap Luka-chan! Aku ingin mengikat rambutnya tapi ia terus melarikan diri dariku!" perintah Miku pada orang yang tadi kutabrak. Dan sialnya lagi…_

"_siap, Miku-sama!" ia kemudian menahan langkahku dengan cara memelukku dari belakang sehingga aku tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhku, kecuali kepalaku. Miku berjalan mendekat lalu akhirnya tersenyum bangga karena ia sekarang telah berhasil mengikat seluruh rambutku. _

"_nah, begitukan lebih manis." Katanya dengan bangga. Gakupo pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu memperhatikan kunciran rambut hasil karya Miku. Wajahnya terlihat tidak puas. _

_Dalam sekali tarikan, pita yang mengikat rambut pink ku yang panjang terlepas. Sekejap aku dapat melihat reaksi Miku yang melototkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka lebar, siap memarahiku yang merusak karya seninya. _

"_Luka-chaaaaaan! Kenapa dilepaaaaas?" _

"_sudah kubilang, aku tak suka kalau seluruh rambutku terikat, rasanya seperti tidak punya rambut, aneh!"_

_Aku merasakan pita yang tadi kutarik kini meninggalkan genggamanku dan beralih di tangan Gakupo. _

"_sepertinya aku tahu apa yang cocok untuk Luka-chama. Permisi, Luka-chama." Kemudian ia mengambil beberapa helai rambutku kemudian mengikatnya sedemikian rupa sehingga hanya beberapa rambut bagian atas saja yang terikat dengan rapi. _

"_begini lebih baik kan, Luka-chama?" Tanya nya padaku sambil tersenyum lebar. _

_Ah senyumnya itu, manis sekali….PLAK! apa sih yang barusan kupikirkan? _

"_ah, kau ahli ikat rambut karena kau sendiri setiap hari mengikat rambutmu seperti itu kan?" aku menunjuk rambut ungunya yang terikat di belakang kepalanya yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan halusnya. _

"_Luka-chama, anda terlihat lebih manis dari pada bunga manapun yang pernah kulihat." _

_BUUUGHH! _

_Aku meninju pipinya karena terus menggombal ria sepanjang hari. Seperti itulah Gakupo. Apapun yang kulakukan ia selalu mengikutiku, memujiku, lalu merayu-rayuku seperti tadi. Ah rayuan gombalnya itu, jujur dalam hati aku menyukai rayuannya yang tulus itu. _

_Lalu ketika kami beranjak remaja, Miku menemukan seseorang yang ia suka. Ia mendeskripsikan pemuda itu sedetil yang ia bisa. Rambutnya berwarna biru, matanya juga berwarna biru, warna favoritnya biru, syal yang sering dipakainya juga biru. Oh, itukah sebabnya belakangan ini Miku suka merajut syal berwarna biru? Pasti akan segera ia berikan pada pemuda yang ia dambakan itu. Lalu tiba-tiba Miku berhenti bercerita, ia memandangku lekat-lekat, seperti ingin mengorek sesuatu dariku._

"_A-ada apa, Miku-chan?" _

"_Hmmm, Kaito-kun ternyata teman baik Gakupo-san lho. Oh, ya soal Gakupo-san, apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?" Tanya nya padaku yang tiba-tiba mengganti topic pembicaraan dari Kaito menjadi Gakupo. _

"_eh? Entah aku tak tahu." _

_Miku terlihat terkejut, nampak dari mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. _

"_Kau ini kekasihnya bukan sih? Kenapa kau tidak tahu?" _

_Bruuuuusssstttsss…._

_Teh yang kuseduh muncrat. Aku segera mengambil kain lap untuk membersihkan mulutku dari sisa-sisa the yang kumuncratkan tadi. _

"_Miku-chan, pertama, ia bukan kekasihku. Kedua, apa yang membuatmu berbikir ia kekasihku? Ketiga, apapun yang ia lakukan bukan urusanku." _

"_ah ayolah, Luka-chan. seluruh gadis di desa tak henti-hentinya mengejar Gakupo-san. Kau yakin tidak kecewa jika melihatnya berjalan bersama gadis lain selain dirimu?" _

_Ah, kata-kata itu rasanya menancap. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Gakupo berjalan atau bahkan berkencan dengan gadis lain. Padahal aku tahu jelas siapapun gadis yang ingin ia jadikan kekasihnya bukanlah urusanku. _

"_nah, kau cemburu kan, Luka-chan?" _

"_eh? Ti-tidak kok, biasa saja." Kataku menahan malu sambil meraih gelas tehku lalu menyeduhnya._

"_ah, masa? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau jadi salah tingkah seperti ini? Lihat, kau menyeduh gelas teh yang sudah kosong!" lalu Miku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tawanya lalu meledak melihat wajahku semakin memerah. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, saat itu juga Gakupo datang entah dari mana bersama Kaito. Gakupo segera mendekatiku lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas dahiku. _

"_Luka-chama, anda tak apa-apa? Wajahmu merah sekali, apa anda demam?" _

_Miku pun masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Kali ini ia tertawa sampai berguling-guling ria di lantai. Aku yang sudah tidak tahan menahan malu dan wajahku yang semakin memerah hanya bisa melempar gelas teh ku yang sudah kosong itu ke wajah Gakupo. _

"_Gakupo BAKA!"_

_Setiap hari kami berempat terus bersama sepanjang waktu. Hingga akhirnya kabar perang mulai meletus pun tersiar hingga ke desa kami. Saat itu kami hanya berusia 17 tahun. Perang antara Jepang dan Sekutu mulai berkecamuk. Untunglah desa dimana kami tinggal ini terpencil, jauh dari keramaian perang di luar sana. Tapi tetap aja, setiap hari aku dapat mendengar kira-kira 10 ledakan terjadi, entah itu bom atau ranjau. Aku tak dapat membayangkan apa yang terjadi di luar sana. _

_Suatu malam, kepala desa mengadakan pertemuan khusus untuk para lelaki. Malam itu Miku menginap di rumahku karena ia takut dan tidak bisa tidur karena mendengar bunyi ledakan-ledakan itu. _

"_hei, Luka-chan, tidakkah kau penasaran kenapa kepala desa tiba-tiba mengadakan perkumpulan malam-malam begini?" kata Miku pelan sambil berbaring di atas futon nyamannya yang tergeletak di sebelah futon milikku. Aku hanya terus menatap langit malam yang merah, tidak hitam seperti biasanya. _

"_entahlah, aku hanya bisa berharap bukan sesuatu yang buruk." _

"_pasti mengenai perang yang sedang berlangsung. Sungguh aku ingin perang ini segera dihentikan. Setiap hari aku takut ada bom yang jatuh di atas rumahku." _

_Kami berdua terus berbincang-bincang hingga larut malam. Akhirnya Miku tertidur lelap, sementara aku masih terjaga dan sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Mengapa aku tidak mengantuk? Entahlah, mungkin karena aku belum bertemu Gakupo malam ini? Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang bertemu Gakupo, katanya ia sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu. _

_Sampai tengah malam pun aku masih terjaga, lalu aku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang. Langkah kaki itu begitu halus hingga kau tak akan mendengarnya jika kau tidak mendengarkannya dengan baik. Lalu suara langkah kaki itu berhenti. Aku curiga jika ada pencuri yang hendak mencuri di rumahku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari kamarku lalu aku menemukan sosok lelaki yang sangat kukenal duduk di pinggiran. Gakupo. Sepertinya ia menyadari kehadiranku di sana. Ia segera tersenyum padaku._

"_Luka-chama~ kenapa anda belum tidur? Hari sudah gelap dan sebentar lagi sudah pagi, anda tidak mengantuk?"_

"_ngg, aku tak bisa tidur." Lalu aku berjalan sepelan mungkin, meminimalisir suara langkah kaki agar tidak membangunkan yang lain, lalu aku duduk di sebelah Gakupo._

"_Apa yang dikatakan kepala desa tadi? Sepertinya hal yang penting sekali." _

_Aku dapat merasakan suasana tegang seketika. Gakupo hanya terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab pertanyaanku. _

"_Kepala desa hanya ingin kami para lelaki untuk lebih waspada menjaga keamanan desa, mengingat sekarang perang telah dimulai." _

_Ketika ia berbicara seperti itu, aku yakin mendengar nada ucapannya bergetar. Pasti ia berbohong padaku. Walaupun aku tahu itu tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. _

"_Luka-chama…." Panggilnya tiba-tiba._

"_eh? Ya?" _

"_seandainya jika aku tidak ada di samping Luka-chama, apa yang akan Luka-chama lakukan?" pertanyaan itu menghujam jantungku. Aku dapat merasakan jantungku berhenti beberapa detik. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Tentu aku akan sedih. Aku ingin ia terus bersamaku. _

"_ah maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tak bertanya begitu. Baiklah Luka-chama, waktunya anda tidur. Selamat malam Luka-chama~" _

_Dengan langkah yang berat bagaikan menyeret batu, dengan ragu-ragu aku menoleh kembali padanya dan berkata pelan _

"_aku akan menunggu." _

_Entah ia mendengarnya atau tidak._

_Keesokan harinya, Gakup mengajakku untuk jalan-jalan di dekat pohon maple dimana kami pertamakali bertemu. Kami bercanda gurau, tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil menikmati angin musim gugur tahun itu. Siapa sangka itu adalah musim gugur yang kunikmati bersama Gakupo untuk yang terakhirkalinya? _

_Gakupo pun terus memandangiku lekat-lekat. Aku hanya duduk sambil menunduk saja, terlalu malu untuk balik menatapnya. _

"_Luka-chamaa~" suaranya begitu halus, dan menenangkan. _

"_hm?" _

"_mengapa Luka-chama menyukai Tuna?"_

_Awalnya aku berpikir sejenak, memikirkan jawaban yang pas untuk membuatnya bungkam dan berhenti memandangku seperti melihat berlian di hadapannya._

"_rahasia~"_

"_kenapa Luka-chama menyukai warna pink?" _

"_rahasia~" _

"_siapa yang Luka-chama sukai?"_

"_errr_…_rahasia~"_

"_Apakah Luka-chama menyukaiku?" _

"_Rahasi- APAAA?" aku yakin Gakupo senang melihat wajahku memerah sekarang. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil membelai-belai rambut pink ku yang halus. Lalu mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi._

"_Apakah Luka-chama menyukaiku?" _

_Jantungku berhentii jantungku berhentiii, rasanya jantungku sudah lepas dari aorta dan pembuluh darah yang lain. _

"_Ra…ra…RAHASIAAA!" jeritku dengan susah payah. Sulit sekali rasanya menahan rasa malu sekaligus rona merah di wajahku yang semakn menjadi-jadi. _

_Gakupo pun tersenyum lebar, merasa senang entah apa yang membuatnya senang._

"_Ah, rona merah diwajah anda sudah menunjukkan anda menyukaiku~" jawabnya dengan riang. _

"_Ti-tidak kok, itukan katamu." _

"_lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu, Luka-chama? Ayolah, tidak usah malu-malu untuk mengakui perasaanmu padaku, Luka-chama." _

_Tunggu dulu, bukankah barusan Gakupo berhenti menggunakan kata 'anda'? mengapa tiba-tiba ia berhenti menggunakan kata-kata formalitas yang biasanya ia gunakan tanpa ada yang menyuruh?_

"_kalau aku melakukan ini apa yaaa reaksi Luka-chama?" _

_Sekejap ia memelukku, aku hanya bisa melongo, lebih tepatnya shock. Karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan debaran jantungku yang semakin menjadi-jadi, akhirnya aku pasrah saja. Aku yakin Gakupo pasti bisa mendengar dan merasakan debaran jantungku, mengingat jarak kami berdua sangatlah dekat sekarang. Aku hanya dapat menenggelamkan wajahku di pundak Gakupo dan memejamkan mata. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman sekali berada di pelukannya. Harus kuakui itu, bersama Gakupo, aku tak pernah merasa sedih. Ia selalu menemukan cara entah apapun itu untuk mencerahkan hari-hariku. Lalu ia menarikku dari pelukannya hingga sekarang wajah kami berdekatan satu sama lain. _

"_Aku mencintaimu, Luka-chan." _

_Kemudian ia menciumku._

_Malam itu aku dikejutkan kembali oleh tangisan Miku yang menggelegar. Ia terus menangis meraung-raung di pangkuanku. Setiap aku menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya, Miku tetap terus menangis. Hingga ketika ia sudah lelah menangis barulah ia mulai menjelaskan semuanya. Ia menceritakan bahwa hari ini Kaito mendatanginya. Pemuda itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Miku. Lalu kenapa justru Miku malah menangis? Bukankah seharusnya ia senang? Penjelasan berikutnyalah yang membuatku hatiku ikut hancur. _

"_Kaito-kun waaaaaahh…..Kaito-kun harus ikut perang….hiks ia akan berangkat besok…waaaaahh.." _

_Sungguh aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan untuk menenangkan Miku. Aku sendiri juga tak bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menenangkan diriku sendiri. Aku tahu jelas apa yang dimaksud Miku. Jika Kaito dipanggil untuk menjadi tentara sukarela, Gakupo pasti juga begitu, ditambah lagi Gakupo adalah seorang samurai handal. Tentu saja Gakupo tidak mungkin terlewatkan. Dengan memberanikan diri, aku bertanya pada Miku, yang jawabannya sudah bisa kutebak._

"_Apa Gakupo juga akan ikut pergi?" _

_Miku hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan pelan. _

_Hatiku hancur berserakan. _

_Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera mencari Gakupo yang ternyata sedang duduk manis di paviliun belakang rumahku. Ia terlihat sudah selesai mengemasi beberapa barang yang akan dibawanya, tak lupa pedang Katana berwarna ungu kesayangannya itu. _

"_kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" Tanya ku lirih, aku tidak ingin percaya semua ini benar-benar terjadi. _

"_Luka-chama-" _

"_Kau berniat pergi meninggalkanku.."_

_Sepertinya Gakupo tahu kata-katanya sekarang tidak akan kudengarkan. Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah rasa percaya semua ini tidak benar. Semua ini hanya bercanda. Semua ini hanya sandiwara untuk membuatku khawatir. Ya kan Gakupo? _

"_Apakah Luka-chama mencintaiku?" _

_Lagi-lagi ia mengulangi pertanyaan bodohnya tadi siang. Bisa-bisanya ia menanyakannya sekarang. _

"_bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh! Aku hanya ingin kau tetap disini, tidak pergi kemana-mana, aku ingin kau di sini!" _

"_aku janji aku akan kembali, Luka-chama."_

_Dan malam itu aku terus menangis di dalam pelukannya. _

_Malam itu adalah malam terakhir aku melihat Gakupo. Perang pun berlangsung selama 2 tahun lamanya. Aku dan Miku terus berdoa dan berharap mereka dapat kembali dengan selamat. Akhirnya muncul kabar Jepang menyerah pada sekutu. Perang pun berakhir. Siang itu aku dan Miku terus menantikan kepulangan pemuda-pemuda yang berasal dari desa kami. Dari kejauhan nampak segerombolan pemuda yang bersorak-sorai, bahagia karena mereka akhirnya pulang ke kampung halaman. Mereka semua segera disambut istri, kekasih dan keluarga mereka. tangisan bahagia maupun kesedihan pun memenuhi desa. Aku dapat melihat Miku langsung berlari memeluk Kaito yang berjalan lunglai kearah kami. Tapi aku tak melihat Gakupo bersamanya. Kaito pun menghampiriku dengan raut wajah yang sulit kuartikan. Kulihat ia menggenggam erat-erat pedang Katana berwarna ungu kesayangan Gakupo itu, lalu berlutut dan menyerahkannya padaku. _

"_Maaf, Luka-san. Gakupo-kun gugur di medan perang. Yang kutemukan hanyalah ini." Katanya sambil menunduk. _

_Bohong kan? Gakupo sudah berjanji padaku. _

"_Kau bercanda kan? Kau pasti bohong. Gakupo itu seorang samurai handal, ia tidak mungkin mati begitu saja!" _

"_tapi aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Luka-san!" _

_Di hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari bahagia bagiku, aku merasa ingin membunuh diriku juga dengan pedang Katana itu, aku hanya ingin bersama Gakupo. Ketika ia menanyakan perasaanku saat itu, seharusnya aku mengatakannya bahwa aku juga mencintainya. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah menganggap momen-momen bersama Gakupo adalah sesuatu yang berharga bagiku. Aku selalu mengusirnya ketika ia selalu menggangguku, aku tak pernah menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan padaku, aku selalu menganggapnya bergombal ria ketika ia merayuku, dan aku tak pernah menyatakan perasaanku padanya. _

_**End flashback..**_

Sudah 2 tahun berlalu sejak perang berakhir. Dan entah kenapa sampai saat ini aku terus berharap semua itu hanyalah mimpi. Aku terus mengharapkan Gakupo muncul di hadapanku sekarang. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, aku ingin bilang padanya jangan pernah pergi dariku lagi. Angin berhembus kencang, menguraikan rambut pink ku yang panjang. Lalu tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Dan ketika aku menoleh, aku berharap apa yang kulihat sekarang bukanlah ilusi.

Gakupo's POV

Aku melihat Gadis itu. Gadis yang terakhir kali kulihat ialah 4 tahun yang lalu jikaperhitunganku tak salah. Gadis itu berdiri di pohon maple tua yang masih sama seperti dulu. Hanya saja aku melihat ada sedikit perubahan di sana. Pedang katana kesayanganku tertancap di tanah dekat pohon itu, suasana di sekitar pohon itu selalu kupastikan ceria sebelum perang berlangsung, namun sekarang suasananya jadi sedih. Ditambah lagi dengan raut wajah Luka-chama yang seperti tu. _Hei, Luka-chama, aku di sini. Aku pulang_. Seruku dalam hati. Kupanggil namanya berkali-kali namun ia tak menjawab. Sepertinya ia terlalu sibuk di tengah memori yang ia ingat di benaknya.

Sekarang aku sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Ia masih tidak menoleh padaku. Hingga aku menepuk pundaknya dan melihat ku horror. Tatapan matanya begitu kosong, seolah-olah ia hanyalah tubuh yang tidak bernyawa. Hatiku sakit melihatnya.

"Luka-chama, aku pulang."

Tak ada jawaban darinya. Ia hanya terus diam dan menatapku.

"Luka-chama?"

Lalu ia menunduk menatap tanah kemerahan yang tertimbun tumpukan daun maple yang telah gugur. Aku mendengar ia mengatakan sesuatu… begitu pelan dan lirih.

"apa?"

Lalu ia menatapku tajam, Luka-chama yang marah padaku seperti dulu.

"BODOOOOHH! Kenapa kau di sini sekarang? Seharusnya kau sudah mati! Kenapa kau pulang sekarang?" Luka-chama menangis meraung-raung sambil memukul pundakku. Ah ya, aku ingat. Pasti Kaito salah presepsi ketika ia melihatku di tengah ledakan itu. Ia mengira aku mati di hari itu. Dasar Kaito, merusak segalanya saja.

"Luka-chama, aku telah menepati janjiku. Aku kembali padamu, Luka-chama."

"kau bukan sekedar ilusiku saja kan, Gakupo?"

"kau tidak berilusi, Luka-chama, aku di sini."

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku lagi." Ia berkata pelan lalu mengusap air mata dari wajahnya. Alangkah manis dan cantiknya ia dulu, sekarang dan selama-lamanya. Wajah yang selama ini kurindukan.

"jadi, sekarang Luka-chama mau mengakui perasaan Luka-chama?" Tanya ku sambil tersenyum lembut. Gadis yang kucintai ini hanya tersenyum bahagia, lalu ia menciumku dengan lembut. Aku berharap ia terus menciumku seperti itu mulai sekarang.

"sekarang tak perlu kukatakan lagi kan?"

Aku dapat merasakan perasaannya itu melalui ciuman yang ia berikan tadi. Lalu aku mengangguk pelan dan kembali memeluknya. "Ya, Luka-chan. Mulai sekarang kita selalu bersama"

Luka's POV.

Aku ingat sore ini. Sore dimana aku akhirnya tersenyum kembali setelah sekian lama tak tersenyum. Sore dimana pemilik hatiku kembali dalam pelukanku.

_**THE END**_

_**hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa akhirnya selesai juga bikin fic satu ini. butuh waktu 5 jam lebih cuma buat bikin 1 one shot ini TT_TT saia mohon maap kalo fic saia ini lebay-lebay ga jelas gimanaaa gitu hehehehe R&R please? (ditabok gara2 macem2) **_

_**Shizuka Shirokawa  
><strong>_


End file.
